L'enfer sur Terre
by Sea-Rune
Summary: Camus et Milo se retrouvent face au pire ennemi qu'il leur ai été donné d'affronter: les transports en commun français.


Yo, on se retrouve pour un petit texte qui ne sera pas de la grande littérature mais qui a été fun à écrire.  
Cet OS est dédié à Arthy et Hatsu car je les ai beaucoup trop embêtées avec un certain personnage...  
À une certaine ligne de train français, qui est bien pratique mais qui déconne aussi pas mal...  
Bonne lecture.

-Cette histoire est inspirée de faits réels-

OoOoO

Camus et Milo avait pris d'un accord commun des vacances en France pour célébrer leur retour à la vie.  
Le grec avait aussi prétexter vouloir découvrir le pays natal de son pays, que ce-dernier ne connaissait d'ailleurs absolument pas pour n'y avoir passé qu'une très courte partie de sa vie.  
Toujours en est-il que le couple avait trouvé un logement pas trop cher, salaire de chevalier oblige, dans la banlieu sud de la capitale pour la durée de leur séjour.  
Et si Kanon des gémeaux avait eu l'amabilité de les téléporter sur place pour éviter l'avion, les deux devaient à présent se débrouiller par leurs propres moyens pour se déplacer car leurs besoins personnels n'étaient pas une raison suffisante pour se servir de leur cosmos.  
Le verseau avait toutefois été prévoyant, et il avait acheté au préalable des titres de transports ainsi qu'une carte du réseau ferré de la région.

Les gardiens des huitième et onzième temple étaient donc partis de bon matin pour leur périple jusqu'à la ville des amoureux, le scorpion ravi tirant son petit-ami par le bras pour avancer plus vite, le maître des glaces se permettant même de sourire légèrement.  
Le gazouilli des oiseaux accompagnait joyeuse leur route jusqu'à la gare la plus proche. Une fois à bon port ils validèrent leur cartes de train et rejoignirent le quai pour attendre leur moyen de locomotion.

''-Les vacances commencent enfin, déclara Milo.  
-Nous n'avons pas eu à travailler depuis notre retour à la vie, je doute que nos congés viennent juste de commencer.  
-C'est pas pareille Camus, maintenant on est que tous les deux, on ne risque pas de tomber sur un Saga dénudé au détour d'une colonne ou sur Mu nous demandant plus de sang pour réparer les armures...''

Les yeux du français parcoururent rapidement le panneau d'affichage de l'endroit pendant que son amant continuait son discours:

''-D'ailleurs avec la dose de sang qu'il nous prend à chaque fois, c'est pas normal qu'il en ai besoin de plus, je commence à croire qu'il en revend au marché noir !  
-Notre train est annulé, nota platement le verseau.  
-Comment ça, annulé?''

Il désigna rapidement l'écran à son amant qui soupira avec agacement. Les haut-parleurs des lieux grésillèrent soudainement pour partager une annonce.

''-Mesdames, messieurs, votre train pour Paris est annulé à cause d'un problème de signalisation, le train suivant partira à l'heure prévue.  
-Et le problème de signalisation à fait disparaître le train ? Ricana Milo. On va vraiment devoir poireauter une demi-heure que le suivant se ramène ?''

Le français ne répondit rien et lui désigna une rangé de sièges où ils pourraient au moins s'assoir le temps que leur wagon arrive. Le scorpion ne se fit pas prier pour venir s'installer à côté de lui tout en maintenant leurs doigts entrelacés . Ce n'était en effet pas tous les jours que Camus se permettait d'être aussi expensif avec lui en public alors il comptait en profiter à fond. Certes la seule autre personne présente dans les lieux à cette heure était une petite vieille avec une très mauvaise vision à l'autre bout du quai d'en face mais c'était déjà ça. Même avec leurs collègues, il était rare que son compagnon lui laisse un aussi large champs d'action.

''-Ne sois donc pas aussi impatient, tu as bien gardé la maison du scorpion pendant des jours entiers, trente minutes à attendre un train ne vont pas te tuer.  
-Attendre une guerre et attendre de passer une journée en tête à tête avec toi ce n'est pas la même chose, rétorqua-t-il avec un sourire charmeur.''

Tentative de séduction complètement ratée face à son amant qui se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel devant ce niveau de bêtises.

Après leur attente prolongée, le train finit par arriver à quai. Les guerriers pénètrèrent dans le wagon totalement vide et s'installèrent à un carré de quatres places, le français près de la fenêtre et le scorpion du côté de l'allée.

''-Le trajet dure combien de temps ? Interrogea distraitement le grec.  
-Un peu moins d'une heure, répondit son compagnon en tirant un livre de son sac.  
-Misère...''

Milo, défaitiste, posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son amant puis passa un bras autour de sa taille.

''-Milo...  
-Il n'y a personne, et si quelqu'un vient nous faire une remarque je me charge de lui.  
-C'est bien ça qui me fait peur, nous n'avons pas besoin que tu jettes malencontreusement Antarès sur quelqu'un qui t'agacerait.''

Le bip de fermeture des portes retentit, signalant enfin le départ du train.

''-On a plus qu'à attendre, chantonna le gardien du huitième temple.  
-Je t'avais dit de prendre quelque chose pour t'occuper le temps du trajet.  
-Je n'ai pas besoin de quelque chose pour m'occuper quand tu occupes déjà toutes mes pensées.''

L'ombre d'un sourire étira les lèvres de Camus l'espace d'un instant, provoquant la fierté de son compagnon.

''-Ah elle t'a plus celle-là !  
-Comptes-tu réellement tester toutes tes phrases de drague douteuses sur moi.  
-On fait une étude comparative sur le sujet de comment séduire rapidement quelqu'un avec Aiolia et Kanon, c'est très important d'avoir ton opinion pour la chose, voyons !''

Sans que le scorpion ne comprenne pourquoi, la température chuta rapidement de plusieurs degrés et son amant se stoppa dans sa lecture.

''-Et pourquoi donc aurais-tu besoin de savoir quelles phrases d'accoches fonctionnent le mieux Milo ? Peut-être que tu comptes séduire quelqu'un avec...''

Milo pâlit immédiatement au sous-entendu et se dépêcha de remonter son visage au niveau de celui de l'autre pour l'embrasser langoureusement.

''-Camus... Mamonna-t-il. Tu penses vraiment que je pourrais sous le charme de quelqu'un d'autre ?  
-Je n'ai rien dit de tel.  
-Mais tu l'as sous-entendu. Je n'ai d'yeux que pour toi tu le sais bien.''

Pour toute réponse, le français vint effleurer ses lèvres des siennes avant de murmurer:

''-Je le sais.''

Le scorpion ravi reprit sa position initiale, resserrant sa prise sur son surgelé personnel qui retournait à son ouvrage.

''-J'espère que la réciproque est vrai aussi.  
-Bien sûr qu'elle l'est sinon tes phrases de séduction ridicules m'aurait fait partir depuis longtemps.''

Leur train se stoppa soudainement à une gare pour ne pas redémarrer.

''-Mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe encore ? S'agaça le grec.  
-Le train est bloqué à quai il me semble.  
-Je sais que tu es intelligent Camus, mais ça même moi je l'avais compris.''

Le français décida d'ignorer la mauvaise humeur de son petit-ami et de simplement attendre plus d'explications. Cette dernière vint d'ailleurs via les hauts parleurs gressillants du wagon.

''-Mesdames, messieurs, au cause de la présence de personnes sur les voies, notre train ne pourra pas continuer sa route, vous êtes priés de descendre du train.  
-Ils coupent la circulation parce qu'il y a des gens sur la voie ? Ils ne peuvent pas simplement aller les chercher ?  
-Je doute que cela soit aussi facile Milo, maintenant lève-toi, nous devons sortir.''

Le chevalier du scorpion ronchonna un moment mais finit par suivre son compagnon après que celui-ci lui ai tendu une main pour l'aider à se relever.

''-Sans vouloir te vexer, ils sont pourris les trains français...  
-Allons, nous n'avons simplement pas eu de chance aujourd'hui.  
-Mouais...''

Les deux guerriers sortirent du train et Camus récupérera son plan pour leur trouver une route alternative, pendant ce temps son compagnon partait chercher une boisson à la machine à café un peu plus loin.  
Pour revenir en furie à peine quelques minutes plus tard, tenant un gobelet en main qu'il observait avec rage.

''-C'est pas possible, grogna Milo, Athéna s'est mise le dieu des transports en commun ou des voyages à dos, y a que ça que je vois !  
-Que se passe-t-il?  
\- je voulais un chocolat chaud ! Cette foutue machine m'a refourgué un café sans sucre et en plus elle ne m'a même pas rendu ma monnaie ! J'en ai marre Camus, on peut rentrer ?''

Le maître des glaces l'observa avec un sourcil haussé avant de lui désigner la carte qu'il tenait dans les mains.

''-Je nous ai trouvé une route alternative, il suffit simplement que nous retournions à la station précédente et nous pourrons même avoir un train direct.  
-Mais Camus...  
-Bois donc ton café.''

Bon gré, mal gré, le scorpion finit par engloutir l'immonde breuvage avant de se lancer à la poursuite de son petit-ami qui commençait à s'éloigner sans lui.

''-Attends-moi!''

La chance fut finalement de leur côté et ils finirent par rejoindre la station précédente sans encombre, leur train arriva même à l'heure et tout deux purent enfin s'assoir de nouveau sans même jeter un œil aux autres personnes présentes dans les lieux.

''-Je te jure, au moindre autre problème, je nous téléporte, et tant pis pour ce qu'en dira Athéna.  
-Tiens donc, un insecte et un traître intervint une nouvelle voix.''

Les chevaliers relèverent le visage pour découvrir avec horreur deux individus aux cheveux noirs leur faisant face.

''-Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez-là vous ?''

Camus donna un violent coup de coude dans les côtes de son amant avant de le sommer mentalement de surveiller son langage.

-Ça se voit non ? On découvre du pays.  
-Pourquoi un dieu et un juge des enfers s'abaisseraient à prendre le train avec le commun des mortels, vous êtes pas censés détester les humains?''

Eaque du garuda se delectait de la situation, il aurait certes préféré que ses vacances en compagnie de son dieu mais surtout compagnon de vie soient calmes, cependant ennuyer des chevaliers était une activité toute aussi édifiante.  
Hadès observait impassiblement la situation, une de ses mains jouant cependant négligemment avec une des longues mèches du népalais, Camus se préparait à intervenir au moindre débordement de situation, les deux autres se cherchaient des noises joyeusement.

''-Ça fait des siècles que nous vivons, il faut qu'on innove un peu quand nous partons en vacances. Et vous comment vous en êtes arrivés ici, votre déesse n'est-elle pas censée être riche et avoir une multinationale sur le côté ? Clairement vous devriez avoir les moyens de vous payer un taxi.  
-Elle est radine, siffla Milo.''

Le verseau lui aurait bien dit d'arrêter de blasphèmer mais lui aussi en avait marre, s'ils avaient eu l'argent pour se payer une autre moyen de transport, ils seraient déjà à bon port et n'auraient pas eu à croiser les spectres.  
Eaque quand à lui était parti d'un grand éclat de rire face à la franchise du grec, un sourire amusé vint même étirer les lèvres de la divinité infernale.

''-Mesdames, messieurs, suite à un malaise voyageur dans un autre train, nous sommes momentanément retenus en gare.  
-Pas encore ! Chouina Milo.  
-Cette ligne est pire que certaines prisons des enfers, constata le juge.  
-Nos vacances en amoureux sont ruinées !  
-Mais ce n'est rien ça, nous alors qu'on fêtait nos deux cents ans de relation à Hong-Kong et la guerre de l'opium à commencer, ça c'était des vacances ruinées.  
-Qui est assez taré pour entretenir une relation avec toi ? Se moqua le scorpion.''

Le garuda ne répondit absolument rien et se laissa simplement tomber sur te torse du dieu à ses côtés qui le serra alors étroitement contre lui sous le regard désabusé du huitième gardien.

''-Chevalier du scorpion, la paix entre nos deux sanctuaires vient d'être signée, il serait fâcheux de relancer les hostilités pour une parole malencontreuse n'est-ce pas ?  
-Excusez-le, il parle avant et réfléchit après.  
-Camus ! S'outra le grec.''

Ses protestations furent coupées court par le verseau écrasant ses lèvres sur les siennes pour l'empêcher de sortir d'autres âneries.

''-Mesdames, messieurs, merci de votre patience, notre train va pouvoir redémarrer.''

Un vague de joie générale se fit entendre dans tout le wagon et le train repartit.  
La fin du trajet se déroula sans trop d'encombres, le français s'étant replongé dans son livre, Hadès observant le paysage à travers la fenêtre et le népalais gardant ses pics pour le scorpion assez modérées.  
Après de longues minutes, le train atteint finalement sa destination.

''-Gare de Paris, terminus de train, avant de descendre assurez vous de n'avoir rien oublié.  
-J'oublierai bien l'enfer qu'on a vécu pourtant, siffla Milo.''

Celui-ci récupéra rapidement son amant par le bras et sortit de l'espace aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, bousculant petits vieux et jeunes enfants sur son passage.

''-Calme toi Milo, il faut encore que je regarde quel métro nous devons prendre.  
-Alors on cherche à nous fuir, taquina le juge en les rejoignant.  
-Aussi loin que possible grogna le scorpion.''

Camus ignora le querelle et trouva bien vite le chemin pour la fin de leur trajet. Après quoi il saisit son amant par le bras et repartit bien vite sous le regard amusé du Garuda.  
Un bras fut alors passé autour de la taille d'Eaque.

''-Ils sont partis tellement vite qu'ils ne se sont pas rendus compte que le chevalier du verseau a oublié son livre.  
-On demandera à Kanon de le lui rendre.  
-Je me demande s'ils savent qu'une grève générale débute demain...''

OoOoO

Voilà voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plus, n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis. Hatsu et Arthy, j'espère que vous m'en voulez un petit peu moins xD


End file.
